Afternoon Tea
by ForeverLovingToRead
Summary: Ginny wasn't shocked when Harry broke up with her, we all know this. What we didn't know what that Ginny had a conversation with Dumbledore one evening. I own nothing.


Any other student that received a letter requesting their presence in the Headmaster's Office, would begin to panic rethinking every mistake they had made within the last week or so. Ginny Weasley, however, had been receiving similar letters over the past four year although admittedly she hadn't gotten one this past year. Dating back to her first year and the disaster that had occurred, Ginny had become somewhat close to the strange Headmaster. Dumbledore had been concerned that she would let the darkness overcome her. He quickly realized how strong the little girl was when she returned ready for a new start on that September 1st of her second year. Yet, that didn't stop the two from occasionally sharing a pot of tea and tray of biscuits, they never really talked about anything. Just idle chit-chat about her family and school life. But Ginny was lonely and the old man had learned to never turn down good company, especially the company of a smart and very outspoken young girl.

She should have seen it coming, people had been questioning her about it for a week now. At least for once she didn't mind talking about it. It hadn't occurred to Ginny that he would want to talk about her new relationship.

It was true, Ginny Weasley was (finally) dating Harry Potter. Despite that constant whispers and angry teenage girls, Ginny was extremely happy and she knew Harry was happy too. Of course Ginny had alway known that they would live happily ever after, but the darker the days got and the more time that passed, she had begun to lose hope. Until he kissed her, or she kissed him. They would probably argue who initiated their first kiss and never reach a decision, for as long as they were together. It hardly mattered though, she couldn't imagine a more perfect kiss than in celebration of a Quidditch game in front of everyone in the common room so that no one could deny what had happened.

"Acid Pops" Ginny said to the Gargoyle, "Thank You" she again responded when the wall transformed into the familiar spiral staircase.

With a gentle knock, Ginny waited outside the office entrance until a voice behind the door called out for her to enter.

"Good evening Professor," she smiled at the old man, setting her books down on the floor and taking a seat.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley. I must say I have missed our chats, and I apologize that I have not had the time before now." Dumbledore smiled at the young girl. "Although, from the way I hear it, you have been quite busy as well."

Ginny couldn't stop the blush that spread to her checks. "Yes sir."

"Now, Ms. Weasley, this isn't the time to become shy with me." He laughed.

"So, I take it you have heard about Harry and I, sir?"

"Well, in a school like this, it's hard not to hear the latest gossip. Especially when it concerns our young Mr. Potter." Ginny laughed, knowing all too well how true that was.

"I've noticed."

"I wish I could tell you that I requested your presence simply to talk and drink tea. But I have a favor I must ask of you. One that is neither fair nor should be expected of someone so young." Dumbledore's light-hearted voice became grave. "There will come a time, far too soon I fear, that our young Mister Potter will find the need to hurt the both of you in order to do what he believes is right."

"I know sir." Ginny whispered, becoming fascinated with her hands.

"What was that Ms. Weasley?" He questioned, although the look in his eyes implied that he had understood her perfectly and simply wanted her to expand on her words.

"He is too noble not to. There is a fight coming, I can tell." She looked up at the Headmaster, "I'm not naive you know, and despite my mothers best attempts to keep the truth from me, my family is too involved with this war for me not to know that something bad is going to happen and soon. He is going to feel the need to protect me and the only way he thinks I will be safe is if he breaks up with me. I've known it all along."

"And yet you tried anyway." He didn't phrase it like a question, instead he said it with a voice of fascination. Shocked that someone so young could understand Harry on such a deep level.

"What can I say Professor? We may not have been dating very long, but I love him." She smiled, it was a bittersweet smile. One that only comes after finally realizing all the problems with finally getting what you always dreamed of. It wasn't always disappointment like everyone expected. Quite the opposite, sometimes it is more than you could have ever dreamed and it could be argued that it is for that very reason in which the problem lies. Because nothing can last forever and even if love is the solution it can't always prevent things from falling apart. Love isn't the glue that holds things together, instead it's what helps to put yourself and others back together. Every once in awhile, a person will obtain everything they have wanted and just as quickly as it appeared it will be ripped away from them in a heart wrenching second. "When he thinks it's the right time, I will let him have his say and then I will tell him that I care not for the danger. But I won't fight him on it. Not because I don't care, but because it will tear him up to have to say goodbye. How could I possibly make his life any harder than it has already been."

"In all my life I have seen great courage and I have been blessed enough to witness love at some of it's strongest times. However, I have not seen it understood so truly by someone so young and ready to accept their fate."

"Thank you Professor."

"It has been my pleasure Ms. Weasley, truly and deeply. Now, I don't want to keep you waiting long. Enjoy your dinner and don't give up hope because after the war he will need someone to hold him together just as much as you will." Ginny gave the Professor a confused smile as she got up to leave. Their farewell seemed to refer to more than just goodbye for the time being, to Ginny it felt like a final farewell and it scared her almost as much as it reassured her that the old man had at least one more trick up her sleeve.

"Goodbye Professor." Ginny replied but at the last minute added in, as she headed out the door. "But don't worry about me, someone needs to stay and protect the school."****

I'm a horrible person, I have like four or five longer chapter fics that I can't seem to find any inspiration for and yet I have a thousand ideas for one-shots and I can't get them out of my head.

But please don't let that stop you from reviewing please. And if you enjoyed this go look at some of my other pieces.  
Love Always,  
The StoryWriter


End file.
